Fruit Punch
by pokemypocky
Summary: What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru held up the emtpy bottle and yelled, "I want you to go get me more of this!"


**_I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters in this story._**

**"Fruit Punch"**

Inuyasha stood there shakily, wielding his Tetseiga. His older brother, Sesshomaru, was standing a few yards away, looking as calm as could be, as though he had nothing to fear. Whenever their paths crossed, they always went through a battle, for some reason. Perhaps it was their own form of sibling rivalry, feuled by the fact that Sesshomaru resented Inuyasha for taking their father's sword.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stoof off to the side watching them from a safe distance. "Inuyasha, that's enough!" Kagome hollared. "Why must you two always do this?!"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Seshsomaru surprised them all by turning around, and without a word, began walking away. All eyes were on him as he grew smaller and smaller as he walked off into the distance.

Everryone blinked, confused. "Um... what just happened?" Miroku asked.

Sango shrugged. "That was it?"

Shippo foolded his arms in front of his chest. "He didn't even make a smark remark, like he always does..."

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetseiga. "Who cares? He's out of our way for now!" He turned to the others with a confident smile and said, "Come on. Let's go."

As everyone followed Inuyasha, Kagome bent down beside her to grab the strap of her backpack and fling it over her shoulder, but was only able to grope the air. She looked down and found that her backpack wasn't there. "Guys? Has anyone seen my backpack?"

They all stopped and turned to look at her in confusion. "No," Sango replied. "Did you loose it?"

Kagome shook her head as she began searching behind every bush and tree nearby. "I just had it with me a second ago..." She scratched the top of her head in confusion. "Where could it have gone?"

**oOo**

"Uh... Lord Seshsomaru," Jakin grunted as he pulled the backpack along behind him. "Please tell me again why I was supposed to steal this thing while the others weren't looking?"

Seshsomaru glared at him. "Are you questioning me, Jakin?"

Jakin shook his head. "Oh, no! Never! I was just curious, that's all."

Sesshomaru felaxed his face. "Because that girl Inuyasha is always with has been safe guarding the jewel shards. She might have been keeping them in that bag."

"Oh, I see... What a genius idea!... But, what are we goi ng to do with the rest of the stuff that's in the thing?"

"Rin can play with it," Sesshomaru replied.

A few minutes later, they met up with Rin, who was waiting for them in a small clearing. She happily ran over to them upon their arrival, and Jakin plopped down on the ground from exhaustion after having to pull Kagome's heavy back pack around.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said. " go through this bag and see if you can find any jewel shards."

Rin nodded. "Alright." She took the bag and opened it, reaching her small arm inside and pulling out various things that Kagome had packed. "Let's see..." She examined each item as she removed them from the bag. "This one says Ramen Noodles... potatoe ships... Hershey's Chocolate Bars... a hairbrush... a toothbrush--"

"Forget that other stuff!" Jakin exclaimed. "Where are the jewel shards?!"

Rin pulled out one more item. "All that's left if this bottle of red water. It says... fruit punch." Curious, she took off the cap and took a sip, her face brightening up at the taste of the drink. "Yum! This is really good!"

Jakin raised a curious eyebrow as he snatched the bottle from her. "Give me that!" He, too, took a curious sip. "Mmm?... Mmm... MMMMM!!!!" He smiled brightly. "This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!"

At that moment, Rin began to struggle with Jakin to get the bottle back. "Hey! Don't drink it all on me, Jakin! I was some more!"

"Forget it! I's mine!" Jakin exclaimed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at them as he bent down beside them. "You two, stop that right now."

It appeared as thought they didn't hear him.

"Give it back, Jakin!"

"No! Go away!"

"I saw it first!"

"I don't care!"

In the midst of the struggle, the open bottle slipped out of Jakin's hand, and the two watched in horror as the red liquid splattered all over Sesshomaru's face. For a moment, the two just stared at him in horror, wondering what in the world he was going to do to them. They watched as he stared at them angrily, licking his lips to remove a small amount of liquid from his mouth. He stared at them for a moment longer, then grabbed the now empty bottle and stood up and turned around, heading through the brush.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked nervously.

"To wash this stuff off of me," Seshsomaru replied soberly. "You two wait there until I get back."

The two did just what he was told, too scared to move a muscle, for fear that they would catch it even worse when he got back.

**oOo**

Sesshomaru ran like lightning through the woods, on his way back to the spot where he and his brother most recently fought. He had to find the girl Inuyasha was with at once!

When he didn't find them at their last battle ground, the next place he thought of was Kaede's village. And sure enough, the group had just arrived.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sensed his brother's presence and turned around quickly, wearing an angry look on his face. "Back for more?" he challanged as he drew his sword.

Sesshomaru paced toward him, and Inuyasha made ready for battle, with the others watching a few feet away. But Inuyasha was hit with instant dumbfoundment when Sesshomaru walked right passed him. He looked over his shoulder to watch him... make a B-line straight for Kagome.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome exclaimed as Sesshomar put an arm around her waist, then jumped up into the air, hopping over a few rooftops as he vanished with Kagome over the treetops.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he and the others ran after them.

**oOo**

Sesshomaru landed right in front of the well and sat Kagome down in front of it. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, staring at him angrilly. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" she spat at him.

He held up the emtpy bottle of fruit punch. "God back to your time, and do not come back until you have more of this."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Huh?... fruit punch?"

He nodded firmly.

"Uh... Why?... Hey, that was in my--You took my backpack!"

He grit his teeth. "Who cares about your stupid bag?! Just go get me more of this fruit punch!"

Kagome grinned as she began ot realize what was going on. "Oh... I see... Yeah, that struff's pretty addicting, isn't it?"

"No... It's OUTRAGIOUSLY addicting! I've neverr tasted anything so delicious in all my life! Now, GO GET ME MORE!!!"

Kagome held up one finger in front of his face. "I will... on three conditions: Number one: give back my backpack."

"Done," he replied with a nod.

"Number two: stop trying to take the Tetseiga from Inuyasha."

He swallowed hard. "... Fine."

"And number three..." She leaned in closer and whispered, "When you guys fight, let him win once in a while. If you do this, I'll give you as much fruit punch as you want... Deal?"

"DEAL! NOW GO GET ME MORE!!!"

Kagome noddded before she turned and jumped down the well.

About a half hour went by before Kagome returned, carrying with her a huge cardboard box of fruit punch.

"What took you so long?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"I had to get mooney from my mom, then I had to get to the store to buy this," she explained as she handed him the containor, then pointed a finger at him, narrowing her eyes. "Remember what you promised, and I'll leave fruit punch by this well every time I come back from my era, okay?"

With a firm nod, Sesshomaru jumped up into the air, dissapearing.

At that moment, the others came running through the bushes, and were instantly surprised to find Kagome alone. "Kagome!... Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as they all looked around.

Kagome said, "I took care of him, don't worry."

They all appeared to have big question marks on their heads. "What?" They all asked at the same time.

She laughed. "Never mind. I'll tell you about it later."

**oOo**

"Yum!" Rin exclaimed as she drank from her own bottle of punch.

"Delicious!" Jakin exclaimed as he drank from his bottle.

Sesshomaru, however, was too busy to comment. Right now, his mouth was being drowned in the red, fruity tasting goodness that was his third bottle of fruit punch. When he swallowed his last gulp, he remembered something important and said, "Jakin."

"Yes, Lord Seshsomaru?" Jakin asked.

Sesshomaru cocked his head towards the backpack, which Rin had packed again. "Go take that back to Kagome."

Jakin's shoujlder dropped as he remember the hard time he had dragging the thing here in the first place. "Oh no..." he mumbled grimly.

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know Seshsomaru's really out of character, but this it just a funny little idea I thought of. But can you blame him? Fruit punch is really good, don't you think?

By the way, I have an account on YouTube now, so go subscribe! Here's the link: .com/user/pokemypocky

Please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
